redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baliss
Hi Baliss, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. hey dude salamandastron boy here love your blog asmodeus would win no offence * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:15, May 26, 2010 hey Hello! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can et to know ye. If yer need to read a fanfic, some writers are Rorc, Peony, Verminfate, Shieldmaiden, Bluestripe, Windflin and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) hi, Baliss. I liked him in Doomwyte. School is almost out:) Gabool the Wild Welcome! Hello and Welcome Baliss! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help just ask! well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sup, best buddy!( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Hello... Here is another useful item: ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ---- Just copy this box and paste it in the top of your profile edit window. *You can add more info by typing: |''New info title here'' |''New info!'' |- at the end of the previous title. *You can change the colors by typing a hex code (000000 is black for example) into any of the areas that have six digits in a row. One helpful directory for finding hex codes is http://w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp. *You can change the size of the box by typing a number from 1-100 after the area at the start that says: {| width="your number here% *If you need any help or just want to chat, don't hesitate to contact any of us here at Redwall, [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 21:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC)